Grinder
by Feared-Director
Summary: Paranoia's painful demise via waste grinder. sings Slaaaaaaaash.


"You don't want to do this."  
  
That was one of the last things he said. His feet were slowly being fed into the waste grinder, he had tears in his sad, tired eyes. He was looking at Confindence. Confindence who was holdsing him. Holding him and grinding him to dust.  
  
"You don't want to do this," he repeated. "Without me, you're nothing."  
  
Confindence smiled that cheesy bleached smile at him, Paranoia, who didn't actually know how to smile other than a glower laden smirk, just looked at him, his ankles were ground to a fine powder.  
  
"You're the nothing. Without you, with you, I'm everything. I'm the one he needs. I'm the one he wants."  
  
"You're not the one he wants," Paranoia replied smoothly, almost sulkily. Confindece's smile faltered. This was true, they both knew it. They both knew who 'he' really wanted. And it wasn't either of them. "And you may be the one he needs, but you /need/ me."  
  
"I don't need you." Paranoia winced as the grinder made it past his ankles and the bone, his shin, was broken. "I don't need anything. He doesn't either. I just help him in whichever way I can. He doesn't like you. I don't like you."  
  
They were quiet for a while. The waste grinder worked slowly on humans, trying to do an efficient job an all. Paranoia gazed steadily into Confindence's eyes. He was getting pale, the pain was getting him, the pain had already gotten to him, his breathing was sparodic and pained. The grinder got to his knees before anyone said anything.  
  
"I don't need you."  
  
Confidence again. He wasn't talking to Paranoia, he was trying to recounsile himself that this was the right thing to do. This man he was feeding into the grinder, detroying, he wanted to seperate him from Lister. This was all for the better. They weren't two parts of a whole or anything. They didn't really need each other. Confindence would be fine without Paranoia.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"You won't. I keep you in line. You keep me in line. Without you.. I'd die. Off myself, I suppose. Without me you'll do something reckless." Paranoia looked at his lower body, the grinder had passed his hips. "So I suppose I'll see you soon, won't I?"  
  
"I'll never see you again." Confidence said with... well, confidence.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Paranoia gasped, the grinder had reached his vital organs, kidneys, liver, stomache all torn to pieces.  
  
"I won't miss you." Confindence said, pushing a sweaty bit out hair out of Paranoia's face. He was sweating a lot, course he was being ground into pieces of Paranoia pepper, he was allowed to do whatever the hell he likes.  
  
"You will." The looked at each other a bit more. Paranoia's eyes managed to look slightly more sunken despite the fact that the protruded due to the whole grinding thing. "I'm going to die before I fully go through this. When it gets to my shoulder's, I'm gone."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You don't mean that. Do you?"  
  
"...no." Confindence said this in a small voice, one not suited to him. The grinder drew ever close to Paranoia's heart, destroying the bottom of Paranoia's lungs. He wheezed, unable to get in enough air and lacking a diaphram to even breathe properly, if at all. He started to turn blue.  
  
"I might miss you." Confindence admitted, Paranoia nodded, or started to. But the grinder reached the bottom of his heart, and he froze, and tried to gasp, but couldn't.  
  
Slowly feeding his counterpart into the waste grinder, Confindence moved himself so he was standing over Paranoia. He bent down and brushed his lips against the other, slightly blue pair.  
  
"I will miss you. But between you and David. I can handle losing you."  
  
The grinder had reached the shoulders and Confidnece let go of the head. It lolled backwards, eyes staring blankly foreward. Confidence reached and closed the eyes, the neck got sucked in... the head.  
  
When the grinder hit the skull there was a sickening crunch, but it was still reduced to bits. Pushing the right buttons, Confidence watched what was left of Paranoia drift of into space and the sand storm. Swirling into infinity.  
  
Confidence turned and walked out the door, taking a few deep breaths to regain his bearings. This was no big deal. Just his other half. He'd be fine. 


End file.
